Ahora solo estoy sentado en silencio
by A Pilot
Summary: Ada Wong a muerto, y Leon a quedado con un gran vació y se volvió mas frió pero el recuerdo lo atormenta, entonces Helena trata de curarlo.
1. Recuerdo

Estaban corriendo, huyendo para ser exactos, el hombre aproximadamente unos 38 años de edad de ojos azules estaba cargando a una asiatica de unos 39 a 40 años, sus nombres? Leon Scott Kennedy y Ada Wong.

-Resiste ya casi lo logramos -dijo el agente mientras corria con ella en sus brazos-

-Siempre... preocupandote por mi... que lindo -dijo debil la joven espia-

Llegaron hasta una azotea, debian esperar un helicoptero y Ada estaba herida de gravedad, no lo iba a logar y ambos lo sabian.

-Te vas a recuperar, solo aguanta

-Ambos... sabemos que no lo lograre -dijo con una sonrisa la espia-

-Ada...

-Eres tan lindo -Ada se quito un collar de una Hada que tenia en el pecho y se lo dio a Leon- Prometeme que lo cuidaras

-Yo...

-Prometemelo

-Lo prometo -dijo el agente de ojos azules mientras lo tomaba-

-Se... fuerte... y... so..bre..vi..ve -esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la espia-

-ADAAAAAAAAAA!

El agente desperto sudando y agitado, ya habia pasado 1 año y medio desde que murio Ada Wong y el sigue teniendo la misma pesadilla de cuando murio en sus brazos, se levanto y tomo una vaso de leche y se sento en su sofa para ver television, entonces en la mesa de centro estaba el collar que le dio Ada, lo tomo con mucha delicadeza y lo vio, por un largo tiempo hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al siguiente dia el se reporto en la casa blanca, se habia vuelto mas aislado y frio desde ese entonces, hasta lo tenian en vigilancia debido a que dudaban de su salud mental, no le tomaba mucha importancia pero si le molestaba, estaba caminando hasta que vio a la que fue una vez su compañera, Helena Harper, se veia hermosa como siempre y solo se dedicaron una sonrisa de amigos y Leon entro a la oficina de el presidente.

-Agente Kennedy reportandose señor

-Leon -volteo el presidente, era un hombre alto, de barbilla partida, y una sonrisa en su rostro reflejada- un gusto como siempre

-El gusto es mio y lo sabe señor Presidente

-Vamos Leon somos amigos sabes que me puedes llamar Lionel

-Lo tendre en cuenta, ¿hay algo para hoy?

-Pues no, hoy estamos libres, de hecho pensaba en darte unos dias libres

-Los dias libres no son lo mio señ.. Lionel

-Pues te los mereces, deberias convivir mas, ve a tomar algo con Harper, se han distanciado mucho

-Los tiempos cambian

-Pues que lo hagan para bien, vamos relajate un poco, te lo mereces

-Si usted lo dice, con su permiso -ya iba a salir hasta que-

-Leon espera -el agente de ojos azules volteo-

-Si?

-Como sigues? -Lionel lo vio con una mirada algo seria-

-Estaria mejor sin su vigilancia, estoy bien

-George solo te vigila en caso de...

-En caso de que me vuelva loco y me tengan que pegar un tiro? -interrumpio Leon-

-Yo no dije eso

-Estoy bien, con su permiso

Leon salio y camino por los pasillos y penso en lo que dijo el Presidente, nesecitaba recuperar contacto y salir mas, aunque le era dificil socializar debido a que todos estaban enterados de lo sucedio con Ada Wong, seguian respetando a Leon, pero ya no lo veian igual, Leon siguio caminando hasta que decidio salir con Helena para tratar de olvidarse un poco de Wong y pasar tiempo con su amiga, tal vez podrian ser igual de cercanos como lo eran antes de lo que paso con Ada, asi que Leon fue a buscar a Helena a su despacho.

-Helena? -toco la puerta-

-Adelante -dijo Helena desde adentro y Leon paso- Leon? que te trae por aqui? nesecitas algunos archivos?

-De hecho como hoy no hay nada que hacer estaba pensando si podriamos salir a comer o tomar algo

-la joven castaña por dentro estaba alegre y no dudo en aceptar- Claro me encantaria -sonrio-

-De acuerdo, si no tienes nada que hacer podriamos ir ahora

-De acuerdo vamos -la castaña tomo su bolso y salieron-

Salieron de la casa blanca y se dirijian al restaurante que se econtraba a un par de calles e iban caminando hablando de su vida, debido a que tenia mucho que no se hablaban hasta que Leon observo un auto gris algo molesto.

-Sucede algo? -pregunto Helena-

-Estoy harto de que George me vigile

-Tranquilo, escuche que retirarian la orden de vigilarte en 3 semanas

-Es molesto

-Solo ignoralo, ven vamos a entrar

Ambos entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa, les dieron la carta y ordenaron, y siguieron hablando hasta que el mesero les entrego su orden.

-Gracias -dijeron ambos-

-Y bien como te va en la proteccion de el presidente? -pregunto Helena-

-Pues no es complicado, es bueno no tener problemas ultimamente

-Lionel si que a cambiado las cosas

-Es un buen tipo

-Vamos todos en la agencia saben que son buenos amigos

-No lo niego, y como vas tu en tu puesto?

-Nada anormal, preferiria luchar contra otra infeccion zombie a tener que llenar los papeles que lleno por dia

-Mi mas sincero pesame -dijo sarcasticamente el agente de ojos azules-

-Eres un tonto -sonrio Helena- al menos no has perdido el sentido del humor

-De vez en cuando es bueno una risa

-Pues cuidado con esa boca que algun dia podria estar sangrando guapo -dijo burlona Helena-

Leon paso de tener una sonria a total seriedad cuando escucho la palabra "guapo" inmediatamente se acordo de Ada y no podia soportarlo recordo el momento de su muerte, el no se sentia nada bien.

-Estas bien Leon? -pregunto Helena preocupada-

-Si, solo... -el ojiazul se levanto y dejo el dinero en la mesa pagando lo de el y lo de Helena- me tengo que ir, gracias por aceptar en venir Helena -Leon salio del restaurante y se dirijo hasta su departamento-

-Helena solo vio como se marchaba- Leon...


	2. Confusion

Leon llego a su departamento, entro se sento en el sofa y tomo el collar que le dio Ada y lo vio fiajamente por mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de su trance.

-Leon estas ahi?, Soy Helena solo quiero hablar -dijo desde afuera la castaña-

-Quiero estar solo Helena, no es el mejor momento -respondio el rubio-

-Leon porfavor

-Vete Helena, porfavor

-Si no abres encontrare el modo de tumbar la puerta

-Bien... -Leon abrio la puerta de mala gana y vio a Helena-

-Leon... -Helena le dio un abrazo el cual Leon lo respondio de una forma fria-

-Si eso era lo que querias hacer ya puedes irte

-Puedes dejar de ser un completo idiota?

-Lo siento pero este soy el nuevo yo, pero pasa si gustas

Helena paso y Leon cerro la puerta, el lugar estaba muy ordenado y en la radio Leon estaba escuchando la cancion "Car Radio" y justamente sono la parte que dice: "And now i just sit in silence", Helena escucho esa parte y apago el radio.

-Lo estaba escuchando -dijo Leon algo molesto-

-No te hace nada bien escuchar canciones que te hagan sentir peor -respondio Helena de la misma forma-

-Solo me gusta la cancion

-Procura que no te haga sentir peor

-Solo a eso veniste? A regañarme?

-Leon que te a pasado? Solias ser alguien amable y divertido, ¿que ocurrio?

-Los tiempos cambi...

-Siempre dices lo mismo -le interrumpio Helena-

-Simplemente cambie

-Helena vio el collar de Ada en la mesa- Es por ella cierto?

-Leon solo se quedo en silencio-

-Ha pasado mas de un año y medio, y se que es dificil pero nesecitas que te ayudemos, tus amigos, como tu me ayudaste con... mi hermana

-Es una parte de mi que no puedo olvidar

-Helena al escuchar esto sintio que su corazon se quebraba, ella estaba enamorada de Leon- Ella no quisiera verte asi

-Tu no sabes lo que ella hubiera querido -respondio Leon algo enfadado-

-Helena se levanto y abrio la puerta, se dio la vuelta y dijo- Puede que sepa mas que tu -y se fue-

-Leon cerro la puerta molesto y se fue a dormir-

Al siguiente dia despues de tener la misma pesadilla de siempre Leon se levanto, se puso su ropa y fue al cementerio, camino hasta llegar a una lapida la cual decia el nombre, Ada Wong.

-Hola, espero que estes bien donde quiera que estes, solo vine a visitarte como siempre, porque no puedo estar sin verte y pues que te puedo decir, e tenido unos dias muy ocupados, nada grave no te preocupes

Leon estuvo hablando por horas en frente de la lapida, mientras tanto a unos metros lo vigilaba alguien, era el tal George que no dejaba de observar a Leon, este tomo su celular y marco.

-Señor -dijo George-

-Digame agente George -era el presidente Lionel-

-Kennedy a estado durante una hora hablando en frente de una lapida, sentia que debia reportarlo

-La vigilancia tendra que seguir otras 2 semanas

-De acuerdo señor

-Haga su trabajo agente George -colgo Lionel-

George guardo su celular y cuando volvio a ver la lapida y no estaba Leon en ese entonces sintio con alguien le dio la vuelta y lo tomo por la camisa, era Leon.

-Ya te dije que no me gustan los mirones -dijo Leon muy molesto-

-Lo siento Kennedy, son ordenes del presidente -dijo algo asustado George-

-Pues estoy bien, y si seguiras vigilandome que sea mas discreto, novato

Leon lo solto algo agresivo y se fue, llego a su departamento debido a que le habian dado dias libres y su sorpresa fue encontrar a Helena en su puerta

-Ya estas mejor? -pregunto Helena-

-Si un poco, lamento a ver sido muy grosero ayer

-No te preocupes te entiendo

-Leon sonrio- Gustas pasar? podriamos tomar un cafe o algo -pregunto amablemente Leon-

-Claro -dijo alegre Helena-

Entraron e hirvieron el agua para hacer el cafe, lo hicieron y se sentaron en el sofa a disfrutarlo

-Hace un poco de frio no? -dijo Leon-

-Demasiado, y no traje nada para cubrirme

-Podria prestarte una de mis chamarras

-No creo que tus chamarras de motocicletista me queden -dijo burlona Helena-

-Ok solo decia -dijo Leon mientras daba una ligera risa-

Terminaron su cafe y despues Leon le llevo un vaso de agua a Helena

-Gracias

-No es nada

En ese entonces un tormenta empezo y cayo un rayo lo que hizo que Helena tirara el vaso de agua en el piso

-Helea Harper se enfrenta a BOWS y le teme a los rayos -dijo Leon burlandose-

-Eres un tonto dijo Helena

En ese instante ambos se agacharon para limpiar el agua y se encontraron las miradas el uno al otro, entonces la distancia fue disminuyendo hasta que se dieron un beso, muy lleno de amor por parte de Helena y muy confundido por parte de Leon.

-Yo... -dijo Leon-

-Lo siento -dijo Helena-

En eso Helena se levanto y salio del departamento, Leon la queria detener pero algo lo evito y se quedo inmovil.

-Helena...


	3. Amistades rotas

Ella salio del departamento un poco alterada y no le importo que estuviera cayendo una tormenta, solo no queria estar cerca de el, camino y camino hasta que una voz le llamo

-¡Helena!

Ella volteo y su sorpresa fue ver a una pareja, una rubia de estatura mediana de unos 39 años y un hombre castaño, con musculatura definida, de grande estatura y de unos 40 años

-¿Jill?- Dijo Helena algo sorprendida  
-¿Que haces en medio de esta tormenta?, ven con nosotros -Helena entro en el restaurante en el que ellos estaban-  
-Que suerte que Chris te vio, ¿Como has estado Helena?  
-Se podria decir que bien -respondio un poco cortante Helena-  
-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto algo preocupada Jill-  
-Enserio quieres saber?  
-Por supuesto, somos amigas

Helena le conto lo sucedido con Leon y su estado en la agencia, Chris y Jill solo escucharon sin despegar su vista de Helena, hasta que Helena les dijo lo que acababa de suceder con Leon en su departamento.

-Entonces todo es por Kennedy? -dijo Chris-  
-Chris -dijo Jill-  
-Oh no no no, no me lo tomes a mal no tengo nada en contra de el -dijo Chris-  
-Entonces esto ocurrio hace unas horas? -pregunto Jill-  
-Asi es -Dijo Helena-  
-Que piensas hacer? -dijo Jill-  
-No lo se  
-Hablare yo con el -dijo Chris-  
-Chris no lo hagas, sabemos que Leon no ve con buenos ojos a la BSAA desde esa vez -dijo Jill-  
-No te preocupes, Leon y yo fuimos amigos en su momento, me tendra que escuchar

En ese instante Chris se levanto y salio del restaurante en camino al apartamento de Leon mientras Jill se quedo con una Helena algo confundida y triste.

Leon estaba sentado en su sofa con un vaso de whisky en una mano y el collar de Ada en la otra, estaba pensando en lo que habia ocurrido con Helena hace unos minutos, no podia creer lo que habia sucedido, ¿porque la beso?, el simplemente bebio y bebio hasta que escucho que tocaban las puertas varias veces, el se levanto y abrio.

-Hola Leon  
-Chris?¿Que quieres?  
-Solo quiero hablar  
-¿De que? -dijo en un tono frio o seco Leon-  
-Harper -Leon al escuchar eso trato de cerrar pero Chris lo detuvo- Porfavor, no quiero armar un escandalo aqui, y menos contigo, con mi amigo  
-Yo no tengo amigos  
-Que te paso? solias ser alguien que apoyaba a todos, alguien que no se rendia ante nada, alguien que tenia una vista magnifica de la vida, alguien al que respetaban y no temian -al escuchar eso Leon dejo de tratar de cerrar la puerta-  
-Quieres saber que me paso? ¡ADA MURIO, MURIO POR UN ESTUPIDO ERROR DE UNO DE LOS IMBECILES DE TU ESCUADRON, SI NO HUBIERAS ESTADO AHI, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO! -decia mientras iba en camino a su sofa- ¡TODO FUE TU CULPA! -señalo a Chris mientras se sentaba-  
-Bien, ahora que te desahogaste ¿puedo pasar?  
-Haz lo que gustes -dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de whisky-  
-Chris le quito el vaso a Leon y lo dejo en la mesa- Este no eres tu  
-Los tiempos cambian -dijo Leon mientras tomaba su vaso de nuevo-  
-Helena esta sufriendo por tu culpa, ¿esta consiente de eso?  
-No era mi intencion  
-Pues lo esta, ella no merece ser una de tus aventuras por olvidar a Wong  
-Yo seria incapaz de hacerle eso a Helena  
-Entonces porque la besaste?  
-Hubo un silencio incomodo y Leon no supo que responder-  
-Debes de aclarar tus ideas, se que es dificil perder a alguien que amas, pero ella no quisiera verte asi  
-Tu no sabes lo que ella quisiera -dijo Leon algo molesto-  
-Solo tenlo en cuenta, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo  
-Tu no eres mi amigo -dijo Leon molesto-  
-Solo tenlo en cuenta, y el dia que me quieras escuchar sobre lo que realmente paso ya sabes donde encontrarme -Chris se levanto y salio del departamento-  
-Leon se levanto y cerro la puerta molesto- Estupido Redfield, el no sabe nada de mi -se sento tomo el collar y lo vio- Ahora solo estoy sentado en silencio

Chris iba caminando hasta que sono tu celular

-Redfield -contesto-  
-Estoy en casa deje a Helena en su departamento  
-De acuerdo voy para halla

Chris llego a su casa y percibio un olor a cafe recien hecho y fue a la cocina, ahi estaba ella con un top deportivo negro y unos jeans azules, es hermosa penso el.

-Como te fue con el -dijo Jill-  
-Nada bien, sigue sin escuchar  
-Solo dale tiempo, nunca habia visto que a alguien le afectara tanto una perdida  
-Cambio demasiado, ya no lo reconozco  
-Como es que pasaron de ser los mejores amigos del mundo a casi completos desconocidos?  
-Me culpa de la muerte de Ada  
-Pero porque? no fue tu culpa  
-E intentado tantas veces en explicarselo pero no me deja  
-Entonces no creo que podamos hacer nada  
-Tu lo dijiste, solo hay que darle tiempo  
-Todo se solucionara cariño, no te preocupes  
-Eso espero  
-Veras que si -Jill le dio un beso y se fueron a dormir-

Mientras tanto Helena estaba en su departamento pensando en las cosas que Leon habia hecho por ella en su momento, ayudar a vengar a su hermana, probar su inocencia y sobre todo nunca perder la fe en ella, ella estaria eternamente agradecida por todo, pero lamentablemente no pensaba que podrian estar juntos.

-Se levanto de la cama y solo vio la hermosa ciudad de Washington a travez de la ventana- Leon... 


	4. Nueva mision

**Nota: **Bueno antes de empezar les pido una disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto haha pero en fin, ya estoy de vuelta y tratare de seguir con la historia, a pesar de ya haber perdido un poco de practica escribiendo, pero no se me hace justo dejarlos a medias, pero bueno, solo era eso, disfruten de este cuarto capitulo y del resto de la historia que ya estare un poco mas activo, dejen sus comentarios :D .

Atte. A Pilot

El no podia dormir, solo estaba dando vueltas en la cama y eso lo desesperaba, asi que mejor se levanto y fue directo por su botella de whisky, el ultimo año no le habia dado buenas experiencias al agente, el seguia sin creer que ella hubiera muerto, tenia la esperanza de algun dia verla en la sala de su departamento con esa sonrisa picara que hacia de vez en cuando.

_**Flashback**_

Fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, eran las 12:34 y justo cuando el pasaba por su sala la vio ahi, en el sofa.

-Sorprendido de verme guapo? -dijo una hermosa mujer de rasgos asiaticos y una caracteristica blusa roja-  
-Solto una ligera risa el agente- De hecho ya me empece a acostumbrar, que haces aqui?  
-Acaso una chica no puede visitar a un guapo hombre a esta hora?  
-Algunos pensarian que vienes a otra cosa -dijo en tono burlon el agente-  
-Pues no creo que esten tan equivocados -dijo ella en un tono seductor-  
-El agente sonrio pero despues de unos segundos borro la sonrisa y le dio la espalda- No, no, no Ada, no  
-Ahora que pasa?  
-Ya se a lo que va esto, es la misma rutina de siempre, cuando estas aburrida vienes aqui, me hablas con ese tonito y vamos a la cama, para que al siguiente dia ya no estes cuando despierto  
-Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo por la espalda- Y cuando me has preguntado que me quede?

Hubo un silencio, aunque todo se calmara solo unos segundos los dos sintieron que fueron horas, pero entonces el rubio se dio la vuelta, vio los ojos a Ada y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban unidos sus labios los unos con los otros, un peso que al parecer duro mucho hasta que el tomo la iniciativa de cargarla, llevarla a la habitacion y...

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El celular de Leon lo hizo volver en si, vio el numero y era de el presidente, dudo unos segundos en contestar, pero lo hizo.

-Kennedy  
-Leon, lamento hablarte a estas horas de la noche pero no lo haria si no fuera extremadamente importante  
-Que sucede?  
-Que te parece si lo hablamos en mi oficina mañana a primera hora?  
-Crei que me habia dado dias libres  
-Como dije, esto es extremadamente importante, te veo mañana Leon

El presidente colgo y Leon solo se sentia algo confundido por el tono de el presidente cuando se supone que eran tiempos de paz, no se habian reportado actividades con armas biologicas en meses.

-Y ahi van mis vacaciones- Leon bebio su vaso de whisky y se fue a dormir, o al menos iba a intentarlo.

Al siguiente dia Leon se presento puntualmente en la oficina del presidente.

-Agente Kennedy reportandose señor  
-Leon, gracias por reportarte puntualmente  
-Es mi deber señor  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero bueno, vamos a lo importante. Recuerdas la operacion conjunta entre la BSAA y la DSO de hace un año?  
-Claro que la recuerdo -Dijo Leon algo cabizbajo, porque en esa operacion fue cuando perdio a Ada-  
-Bien, nosotros creiamos que todo habia terminado que no recibiriamos sorpresas de otra arma biologica, pero oh sorpresa, no es asi  
-A que se refiere  
-Lionel le entrego un archivo a Leon- Esto fue tomado hace 5 dias  
-Leon abrio el archivo y vio una foto, el se sorprendio, pero su mirada paso de sorpresa a odio  
-Necesitamos que vuelvas al trabajo

Leon no dijo nada, solo veia la foto con una mirada de odio indiscriptible, el enserio odiaba a esa persona en la foto, esa persona era identica, a Ada Wong.


	5. Rabia

El solo veia la foto, el estaba tan lleno de odio, era una mirada muy poco comun en el agente, el solo veia sin decir nada, lo que provoco que el ambiente se pusiera un poco tenso, por lo que Lionel intervino.

-Van a ir tu, otros cuatro agentes y 5 hombres de la BSAA  
-Seremos solo yo y Redfield, nadie mas -Dijo Leon-  
-Leon, esta mision es prioridad internacional, necesitas un equipo  
-No quiero que mas gente muera, solo iremos el y yo

Lionel no podia creer la forma en la que Leon estaba hablando, el no podia dejar que solo dos personas fueran a una mision tan peligrosa, el medito la situacion.

-Hare unas llamadas, te llamare en unos dias Leon, vete preparando

Leon salio de la oficina de el presidente Lionel y cuando el iba saliendo vio a Helena, el estaba apunto de hablar con ella por no haberle llamado en varios dias, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer se escucho una voz, era Lionel.

-Harper, podrias venir un minuto?

Helena entro a la oficina de el presidente Lionel

-Que ocurre señor?  
-Planeaba enviar a Leon y a otros agentes de la DSO a una mision de prioridad nacional, pero el se nego a que participen en algo como esto, el quiere ir en una mision de 2 con Chris Redfield, eso es mision suicida  
-Ya veo, y como encajo yo en esto señor?  
-Quiero que reunas a tres personas que te acompañen a la mision, vigilaran a Leon y Chris desde distancia, solo intervendran si es absolutamente necesario

Helena no sabia que hacer, por un lado ella estaba todavia herida de lo que paso con Leon, pero ella no iba a dejar que los problemas de su vida personal intervinieran en su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, señor  
-Excelente, ve reuniendo a tu equipo, te dare los detalles en 4 dias  
-De acuerdo, estaremos en contacto

Leon por otra parte, dejo estacionado su auto a unas cuantas calles, creyo que tal vez asi se podria deshacer de el monitoreo de George al menos por unos minutos ya que el siempre lo esta esperando en el estacionamiento de la casa blanca. Leon llego a su auto, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que su cristal estaba roto, por suerte no se llevaron nada tan valioso porque el llevaba su billetera, pero se robaron su radio del auto.

-Malditas escorias -Dijo Leon con el ceño fruncido-

Entro a su auto y se dispuso a conducir hacia su departamento, hacia una trafico horrible y Leon sin su radio no sabia que hacer, asi que sin querer empezo a recordar a Ada, pero tambien le llegaron recuerdos nada agradables.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaban en un lugar de Europa, un poco en ruinas debido a los constantes ataques de B.O.W.S, Leon estaba con Chris planeando como asaltar la base principal de el lider detras de los ataques.

-Muy bien, escuchen -Ordeno Redfield a su escuadron- Martinez, Carter y Holmes, ustedes entraran por la entrada principal, puede que sea una trampa asi que esten precavidos. Johnson y McKenzie, ustedes entraran por arriba, mantengan los ojos abiertos. Kennedy y yo entraremos por la parte de atras, si encuentran a cualquier B.O.W ataquen constantemente y mantenganse alejados de ellos, vamos

Las ordenes de Chris fueron obedecidas al pie de la letra, entraron al lugar y estaba desertico, no habia señal de ninguna B.O.W, pero no bajaron la guardia, despues de registrar todo el lugar se reunieron, todos estaban confundidos al no encontrar a nadie, pero de repente una pared falsa se abrio, como si alguien los invitara a pasar, esto no le gustaba a nadie.

-Yo y Kennedy iremos adelante -Dijo Chris- Johnson, McKenzie, ustedes los laterales, y Martinez, Carter y Holmes, la retaguardia.

Caminaron cautelosamente hasta que llegaron a una zona de experimentos, habia varios sujetos de pruebas de contenedores.

-Dios mio -Dijo Chris-  
-Definitivamente algo no anda bien, porque nos dejarian pasar a este lugar? -Dijo Kennedy-  
-Hay que averiguarlo, Johnson, McKenzie, Holmes, quedense aqui e investiguen la zona, Kennedy, Carter, Martinez, conmigo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una sala de monitores, en los monitores se veian los ataques bioterroristas de los ultimos 3 meses, pero en el centro se veia una figura, una figura femenina, de cabello hasta los hombros y un largo vestido negro.

-Los estaba esperando, bienvenidos caballeros -Dijo aquella figura femenina-  
-Esa voz -Dijo Leon-

La extraña mujer se dio la vuelta y la sorpresa que se llevaron Leon y los demas fue al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ada?

**El Flashback (y el capitulo, obviamente) continuaran...**

**Hey, hola de nuevo :D gracias por leer este capitulo y creo que es el mas largo que e hecho haha perdon por siempre dejarlos con cliffhangers (soy malvado xD) pero siento que asi tiene mas emocion toda la historia haha, bueno queria aprovechar para anunciar que cada martes subire un nuevo capitulo de este fic y los miercoles subire un capitulo de mi otro fic que tengo de Spider-Man (esta muy bueno, si quieren checarlo, adelante :D) y tal vez en un mes mas o menos, haga un nuevo fan fic de mi anime favorito, Sword Art Online :D bueno eso era todo, dejen sus reviews ya que con eso me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, gracia por el apoyo :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	6. Ángel Caido

_**Flashback (sigue el flashback del capitulo anterior)**_

-Ada? -pregunto Leon atonito-  
-Oh vamos, no me insultes de semejante manera  
-A que te refieres? -pregunto Leon-  
-Leon, en la mision de China de hace un año yo y Piers estuvimos persiguiendo a alguien parecida a Ada, resulta que era un clon llamada Carla, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ella tambien es un clon -Dijo Chris-  
-Bastante astuto Capitan Redfield, mi nombre es Natasha James  
-Entonces estamos en presencia de otra loca que quiere ser Ada? -Pregunto Chris-  
-Oh no Capitan, Carla era un fallo, queria ser alguien mas, y no se acepto como era, eso la llevo a la locura y por consiguiente a la muerte, trato de tomar un legado y moldearlo, pero yo, creare mi propio legado y Ada no se llevara el credito  
-Creei que todos los clones que se estaban preparando de Ada Wong habian desaparecido Capitan -dijo Carter-  
-Si, yo tambien lo creia, pero al parecer no  
-Ada, trato de destruirnos a todas, y lo logro, a todas menos a mi, yo fui un clon creado por el mismisimo Albert Wesker, pero cuando tu lo asesinaste yo todavia estaba en mi capullo, pero entonces Alex, me rescato y me convirtio en esto  
-Alex? hablas de Alex Wesker? -pregunto Chris-  
-Alex Wesker? -pregunto Leon- En la agencia tienen reportes sobre eso, la isla en la que estuvieron Claire y Barry  
-Exacto, esa Alex Wesker, -respondio Natasha- debo reconocerlo, los Redfield tienen un talento especial para siempre intervenir en los planes de los Wesker, en fin, yo fui traida aqui, con el proposito de continuar su legado, pero lo hare a mi manera, sere una diosa  
-No si te detenemos desgraciada -dijo Chris-  
\- jaja es curioso que lo diga Capitan, pero me temo que eso no ocurrira

Natasha corrio con una velocidad sobre humana y golpeo a Cartes y Martinez, despues se dirigio hacia Leon y Chris, pero ellos al tener cierta experiencia al pelear con ese tipo de "personas" la contuvieron unos segundos, pero ella tambien los logro tirar al piso.

-Vamos señores, se supone que son de lo mejor que hay en fuerzas especiales y servicio secreto, parecen adolescentes que no saben pelear  
-Bueno, no es tan justo pelear con alguien que esta geneticamente mejorada -Dijo sarcasticament Leon-  
-Leon Kennedy, tan guapo como sarcastico, y pensar que tengo que matarte  
-Oh descuida cariño, no eres la unica -volvio a decir sarcasticamente Leon-  
-Me agradas, solo por eso tu muerte sera rapida y sin dolor

En ese instante Chris tacleo a Natasha y Leon se levanto, pelearon por unos cuantos minutos en una pelea que era muy parecida a la de Chris y Sheva contra Albert Wesker, asestaron unos cuantos golpes, despues Carter y Martinez se unieron a la pelea, por medio de disparo, esto molesto a Natasha que tiro a Chris y lanzo a Leon, Carter y Martinez siguieron disparando, Natasha corrio muy rapido hacia ellos y atraveso a Carter con su mano, tomo su pistola y le dio un certero disparo en la cabeza a Martinez.

-Nooooo! -Grito Chris- Maldita desgraciada -Chris tomo su rifle y disparo hacia Natasha, pero ella solo esquivaba los disparos-  
-Chris, llama a los demas, yo la contengo -Dijo Leon mientras le disparaba a Natasha-  
-Aqui Capitan Redfield, Johnson, McKenzie, Holmes, me escuchan?  
-Aqui Holmes  
-Necesitamos refuerzos, si ven a un objetivo identico a Ada Wong, tiren a matar  
-Vamos, enseguida Capita

Johnson, McKenzie y Holmes llegaron y empezaron a disparar hacia Natasha, ella solo esquivaba los disparos, ella le rompio el cuello a Johnson, le rompio el brazo a Holmes, y tiro a McKenzie, Leon y Chris

-Bueno caballeros, eso fue divertido, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos, me retiro -Natasha tomo un lanzagarfios identico al de Ada y salio por una ventanilla-  
-Capitan, ella, los mato -dijo McKenzie-  
-Maldita! -dijo Chris y golpeo el piso- ayuda a Holmes, llamare a un helicoptero para que nos evacuen

En eso Leon, vio una silueta y se dispuso a seguirla, llego hasta la parte de afuera de el lugar y se encontro con Ada

-Ada, eres tu?  
-Si no quien mas guapo -dijo Ada- Es bueno verte de nuevo Leon  
-Que haces aqui Ada?  
-Vine a ver a mi nueva gemela malvada  
-Porque no nos ayudaste  
-Estaba en otros asuntos mientras peleaban, aunque admito que me entretuvieron demasiado  
-Ada, sabes que demonios esta pasando aqui?  
-Ten -Ada le lanzo una USB a Leon- Ahi estan las respuestas que quieres saber  
-Supongo que gracias  
-Nos vemos despues guapo -Ada tomo su lanzagarfios pero cuando lo iba a disparar, se escucho un disparo de un rifle, Leon reacciono volteando a los lado, pero solo vio como Ada se desplomo  
-Arriba las manos Kennedy -era McKenzie- esto que haces es traicion, dame esa USB  
-Ada! -Grito Leon-  
-No te muevas, tira tu arma, acercate y entregame el USB -Leon tiro su arma, se acerco a McKenzie, pero cuando menos se lo espero, Leon quito el arma de McKenzie lo tumbo al piso y lo emepezo a golpear-  
-Leon! -Dijo Chris- Dejalo -dijo mientras lo separaba-  
-Sueltame Redfield!  
-Que pasa aqui!  
-Kennedy estaba cooperando con la enemiga, le di un disparo certero señor  
-Chris miro quien estaba en el piso, por alguna razon el sabia que era Ada y no Natasha- Leon, dame el USB -Leon le dio de mala gana el USB a Chris- el helicoptero aterrizara en ese edificio, toma a Ada y llevala, todavia puede salvarse

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Leon seguia en el trafico, estaba enfurecido y con una lagrima cayendo al recordar como no la pudo salvar, el vio la foto que tenia a su lado, la foto de Natasha, la tomo y la miro por un buen rato, con gran odio.

-Te matare


	7. La cura

El seguia en el maldito trafico, y sin la radio de su auto no podia evitar pensar en Ada, todo lo que pasaron, como no la pudo salvar, el beso en Raccon City, usualmente el ponia la radio de su auto para tapar sus problemas, pero ahora solo se sienta en silencio. Paso mas de media hora pero Leon al fin pudo llegar a su destino, no era su departamento, era el cementerio, el bajo de su auto y camino hacia la lapida de Ada.

-Hey, hola otra vez, no creas que te e olvidado, solamente e estado muy ocupado estos dias, pero al fin estoy aqui contigo otra vez, no creeras lo que e pasado esta semana, todo a sido tan raro y confuso, pero al fin estoy cerca de enfrentarme a una de las responsables de lo que te ocurrio, y yo -Leon se arrodillo y empezo a hablar entrecortado- siento tanta ira, tanto odio, nunca habia querido matar a alguien con tanto odio en toda mi vida. -Leon dio un puñetazo al piso- Desearia que estuvieras aqui, conmigo, tal vez seriamos felices, tal vez hubieramos huido de todo, solo tal vez...

Una persona con una chaqueta cafe y de alta estatura se dirigio a Leon

-Leon -dijo la persona mientras lo tocaba del hombro, Leon reacciono y lo tomo por la chaqueta-  
-George? Sigues espiandome?! -Pregunto Leon muy molesto-  
-Lo siento, son ordenes, pero no pude evitar escuchar todo lo que decias, y creeme que lo siento  
-No, tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando  
-Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que seas un completo idiota con los demas  
-Los tiempos cambian -dijo Leon mientras soltaba a George y se iba de el lugar-  
-Esa es tu jodida excusa de siempre Kennedy! Algun dia entenderas que eres un completo idiota!

Leon subio a su auto y condujo hasta su departamento, al llegar se encontro con Chris en su puerta, Leon fruncio el ceño pero se dirigio hacia su puerta aun asi, sin decir nada.

-Entonces, solo planeas ignorarme? -dijo Chris. Leon abrio la puerta y antes de entrar Chris lo detuvo-  
-Que? Quieres un trago? -Dijo Leon-  
-Peculiar tu forma de decirme que entre

Los dos entraron y Leon se tiro en su sofa, estuvo a punto de abrir su botella de whisky pero Chris lo detuvo

-Vamos, eres mejor que esto Leon  
-Que quieres Chris? -Dijo Leon algo molesto-  
-Porque quieres que solo tu y yo vayamos a cazar a Natasha?  
-Porque solo tu y yo sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos exactamente, no morira mas gente  
-Pero ir solo tu y yo, sin ninguna clase de refuerzos es como ir a nuestro propio funeral  
-Ya no me importa si muero o no -dijo Leon mientras tomaba la botella-  
-Que rayos paso contigo? -dijo Chris mientras le quitaba la botella-  
-Tu jodido lacayo mato a Ada, eso paso -se levanto Leon-  
-Fue un accidente  
-Pues un jodido accidente le costo la vida a la mujer que amaba  
-Se que no es facil, pero...  
-Tu como te sentirias si Jill muriera? -interrumpio Leon. Chris no supo que responder- Eso crei -Leon le volvio a quitar la botella a Chris- Cierra cuando te vayas

Chris solo vio como su amigo estaba bebiendo, el no tenia idea de como salvarlo asi que se dirigio hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrio, vio a...

-Helena?  
-Chris? Que haces aqui?  
-Vine a hablar con Leon, me tengo que ir, espero que tu lo puedas hacer entrar en razon

Chris se fue de el lugar, y Helena paso al departamento de Leon, ella vio el lugar muy ordenado, y a Leon el sofa, bebiendo de su botella mientras veia el collar de Ada.

-Leon  
-Helena? Que haces aqui?  
-Vine a verte, no habia sabido de ti en varios dias  
-Bueno, estoy bien asi que ya puedes irte  
-Quieres dejar de actuar como un idiota aunque sea unos minutos?  
-Es gracioso, creo que es lo que mas me han dicho en esta semana  
-Que te paso? Porque no dejas que te ayudemos?  
-Helena, yo no tengo todas las respuestas  
-Entonces deja que te ayudemos  
-No, es algo que tengo que lidiar yo solo  
-Eso no quiere decir que vayas a una mision suicida con Chris  
-ahh, te enteraste  
-Claro que me entere, estas loco? Es una mision suicida, quieres que tu y Chris mueran?  
-Ya se lo dije a Chris, no me preocupa morir  
-Tu ya no eres Leon -dijo Helena sorprendida-  
-Puede que no, pero eso pasa cuando te quitan una parte de tu vida  
-Leon, puedo entender como te sientes  
-Si? lo haces Helena? Puedes entender mi sufriemiento? POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO?! TODOS USTEDES NO SABEN NADA! -dijo Leon mientras empezaba a derramar lagrimas-  
-Claro que lo se -dijo Helena mientras se sentaba a lado de Leon- recuerdas lo que paso con mi hermana?, tu me ayudaste a superarlo, pude sentarme a beber, maldecirlos a todos y morir lentamente, pero no, deje que me ayudaras Leon, y agradezco cada dia de mi vida que tu estuvieras ahi para ayudarme -dijo Helena mientras veia a Leon con una sonrisa-  
-Helena, yo... -Leon se detuvo-  
-Que pasa Leon?  
-No quiero perderlos -dijo Leon mientras veia a Helena- por esa razon quiero ir solo con Chris, a pesar de mi actitud, sigo confiando en el, pero no quiero que nadie mas muera, solo quiero que todo termine, no quiero perderte

Los dos solo se vieron fijamente y Leon se recargo en el hombro de Helena

-Leon, yo no morire, porque yo soy quien cuidara de ti

Al dia siguiente Leon desperto, el estaba acostado en algo muy comodo para su gusto, el seguia en el sofa, y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en las piernas de Helena, ella se habia quedado dormida sentada, Leon se levanto y la vio como dormia, era muy hermosa, hacia algo de frio asi que el tomo una de sus chaquetas y se la puso encima a Helena, enseguida Leon se dirigio hacia la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Paso una hora y Helena desperto, olia delicioso, abrio los ojos y vio la chaqueta de Leon, solo sonrio, se levanto y fue a la cocina, vio a Leon como acaba de servir todo

-Oh, al fin despiertas dormilona -dijo Leon con una sonrisa en su rostro- pense que me iba a tener que comer yo solo todo esto

Helena sonrio y miro a Leon, el se veia diferente que la noche anterior, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Helena, ocurre algo? -pregunto Leon-  
-Ehh? ahh no, no es nada  
-Entonces ven, que si no se enfria

Los dos se sentaron a desayunar, hubo un muy incomodo silencio, ellos terminaron de desayunar y seguian sin hablar, Helena solo veia a Leon, se veia muy diferente, como si hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana

-Se que no me e peinado, no necesitas verme asi -dijo Leon algo burlon-  
-No, es que, te ves diferente, como si lo de anoche no hubiera ocurrido  
-ahhh, es eso, bueno, me puse a pensar desde el momento en que desperte, verte ahi en mi sofa, despues de todo lo que dije, de como actue, despues de todo eso, seguias a mi lado y me acompañaste aqui, entonces me di cuenta que, si alguien te ofrece la mano para levantarte, no debes de rechazarla, tu eres mi salvacion Helena, y te doy las gracias por lo que has hecho por mi -Leon se levanto y le extendio la mano a Helena-  
-Helena se levanto, rodeo la mesa y abrazo a Leon- Yo deberia darte las gracias a ti, por enseñarme a ser fuerte, te prometo que no dejare que nada te ocurra.

* * *

**Ayyyyy pero que leeeeendo xD bueno bueno ya se que no subi el episodio el martes, pero lo que pasa es que tuve unos problemas con mi computadora y no pude actualizar, pero esperemos que ya todo este bien, y pues nada, gracias por leer, dejen reviews y bueno nos leemos el martes :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	8. Amistad resurgida

Habian pasado un par de dias y Helena y Leon habian estado mas juntos que nunca, muchos ya creian que tenian un relacion o algo asi, por mas que le agradara la idea a los dos, lo negaban rapidamente, Leon en esos dias se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo mas que una amistad por Helena. Helena por su parte solo estaba mas segura de sus sentimientos, sabia que queria a Leon, que queria estar con el. Los dos llegaron al departamento de Leon con las compras, Helena estuvo viviendo con Leon esos dias, a el no le molestaba en absoluto, le agradaba la presencia de Helena. Leon saco sus llaves y entaron al departamento, dejaron las compras en la cocina y el celular de Leon empezo a sonar.

-Kennedy  
-Leon, soy Lionel  
-Señor, que sucede?  
-Recuerdas la mision que te dije hace unos dias? Bueno, reportate en 2 dias con tu equipo y con el Capitan Redfield  
-Entendido señor, nos vemos hasta entonces -Leon colgo-  
-Quien era? -pregunto Helena-  
-Era el presidente, me tengo que reportar en 2 dias para la mision  
-2 dias? Bueno, me alegra haberlo planeado para hoy  
-Planeado? de que hablas? -Se escucha que tocan la puerta de Leon-  
-Ohh ya llegaron -dijo Helena-  
-Llegaron? Quienes? -pregunto Leon-  
-Ahh si, olvide decirtelo -Helena abrio la puerta- invite a cenar a Chris y a Jill  
-Hola Helena, hola Leon -dijo Jill-

Leon no sabia que hacer, solo habia solucionado sus problemas con Helena, pero con Chris que alguna ves fue uno de sus mejores amigos no habia hablado, de repente hubo un silencio un poco incomodo.

-Hey, no se queden afuera, pasen -dijo Helena- Jill, me ayudas a preparar la cena?  
-Claro Helena

Las dos se dirijieron a la cocina, pero antes Helena le guiño el ojo a Leon, solo quedaron Chris y Leon en la habitacion, hubo un poco de silencio, no sabian que decir, hasta que de pronto.

-Es un buen lugar, mejor que donde yo vivo -dijo Chris-  
-Mehh cumple su funcion -dijo Leon un tanto sarcastico  
-Supongo que pagan bien en la DSO para que compraras esto -dijo en el mismo tono Chris-  
-Ya quisiera -dijo Leon un tanto divertido-  
-Entonces mejor me quedo en la BSAA  
-Claro, porque en el momento que entraras en la DSO te haria la novatada de tu vida  
-Con lo flacucho que estas ni me podrias mover  
-Al menos mis musculos son naturales y no a causa de los esteroides

Los dos de repente empezaron a reir, como si las peleas entre ellos nunca hubieran pasado, rieron como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida, hasta que pararon.

-Oye, escucha -dijo Chris- enserio siento lo de Ada  
-No te preocupes -dijo Leon un tanto serio- no fue tu culpa Chris  
-Siento que lo es, si no hubiera dado esa orden ella seguiria aqui  
-Hey, solo hacias tu trabajo, no te martirices como lo hacia yo  
-Hacias? -pregunto un tanto intrigado Chris-  
-Si, mira, estos ultimos dias e sido distinto, me e dado cuenta que no puedo huir de mis problemas con salidas estupidas -esto ultimo lo dijo mientras veia su botella de whisky- me e dado cuenta que si alguien te da la mano con la mejor intencion del mundo, no eres alguien superior como para rechazarla, todo esto lo aprendi gracias a ella -dijo Leon mientras veia a Helena en la cocina y sonreia- nadie tuvo la culpa Chris, talvez era algo que tenia que ocurrir -Leon mira a Chris- si alguien se tiene que disculpar soy yo, lamento haber sido un completo imbecil, lamento haberme distanciado, pero sigo con mi misma postura, no quiero que nadie muera  
-Chris solo vio a Leon y dio una ligera risa- Siempre has sido un idiota -le da un ligero golpe amistoso en el brazo- pero uno divertido, y un gran amigo

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo, un abrazo de amigos, de hermanos, todo se habia solucionado, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Helena y Jill estaban viendo

-Entonces, van a seguir con sus dramas de telenovela o vendran a cenar? -dijo Jill-  
-Chris y Leon se separaron- ahhhh si jeje, ya vamos -dijo Leon-

Tuvieron una buena cena, hablaron y rieron toda la noche, contaban anecdotas graciosas de su pasado, incluso Chris conto el ligero "romance" que llegaron a tener Leon y Claire, esto encelo un poco a Helena, pero no fue algo que Leon no pudiera controlar, dio la medianoche y Chris y Jill ya se tenian que ir.

-Bueno, fue una buena noche, espero que lo podamos repetir algun dia -dijo Jill-  
-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, no vivimos tan cerca que digamos -dijo Chris-  
-Claro, los acompañamos a la puerta -Dijo Leon y llegaron a la puerta, se despidieron todos- por cierto Chris, en dos dias nos tenemos que reportar en la casa blanca para nuestra mision  
-Entendido, compañero -dijo Chris con una sonrisa-  
-Solo una noche y parece que se conocen desde el kinder -dijo algo burlona Jill-  
-Deberiamos dejarlos solos mas seguido -dijo Helena-  
-Bueno, debemos irnos que si no se hara mas noche -dijo Chris- nos vemos, gracias por la cena -Chris y Jill subieron a su auto y se fueron-  
-Bueno, supongo que yo igual debo irme -dijo Helena-  
-Que? Irte? porque?  
-Bueno, ya e estado aqui varios dias, no quiero estorbarte ni invadir tu privacidad  
-Vamos Helena sabes que no me molestas  
-Me es inevitable pensarlo, y no cambiare de opinion, nos vemos Leon -Helena no pudo dar ni un solo paso, porque Leon la sujeto del brazo, la volteo, la beso unos cuantos segundo y se separo-  
-Eso cuenta como una suplica a que te quedes, no? -dijo Leon un tanto burlon-  
-Helena solo lo vio, y lo beso ahora ella a el- Eso es un si -dijo Helena-

Los dos pasaron la noche en el departamento de Leon, los dos ya sabian lo que uno sentia por el otro asi que se puede decir que los dos eran mas felices que nunca en esa noche. Pasaron los dos dias y Leon y Chris se reportaron en la casa blanca en el despacho de el presidente Lionel.

-Bien señores, ya saben su mision, el objetivo es Natasha James, no hace falta que les de mas detalles de ella debido a que quiza ya lo sepan todo, su mision es apresarla, la necesitamos viva para que nos de informacion que posiblemente no sabemos, solo pueden usar fuerza letal si es extremadamente necesario, esta claro?  
-Si señor -respondieron Chris y Leon, en eso se escucha la puerta abrirse, era George-  
-Agente George, estamos en una operacion clasificada, no tiene permiso de estar aqu... -George tomo su arma y le disparo a Lionel-  
-Lionel! -grito Leon mientras sacaba su arma, Chris hizo lo mismo- QUE CARAJOS HACES GEORGE!  
-Vamos Leon, pense que era mas que obvio, pense que ya lo sabias, al parecer estuviste muy cegado estos dias  
-De que demonios hablas? -pregunto Leon demasiado confuso-  
-Es obvio no? estoy de el lado de los malos -decia George con una sonrisa de psicopata- hice que el presidente me hiciera vigilarte para aprender todo acerca de ti  
-Y para que quieres saber acerca de mi?  
-Para mi jefa, no seas tonto  
-Jefa? -pregunto Leon-  
-Natasha -dijo Chris-  
-Exacto, premio para el caballero, pero bueno no importa -George apunta con su arma a Leon, mientras que Leon y Chris le apuntan a George- ella me dara una buena recompensa si te elimino  
-BAJA EL ARMA! -dijo Chris-  
-No lo hagas George, si lo haces, tu tambien moriras -dijo Leon-  
-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo  
-QUE BAJES LA JODIDA ARMA!

De repente solo se escucha un disparo.

* * *

**Hey! hola, bueno quiero informarles que subi el capitulo antes de tiempo porque posiblemente ya no voy a poder estar muy activo este mes como para continuar la historia, pero por esa razon la voy a tratar de terminar esta semana, de todas formas ya queda poco jeje, pero bueno solo era eso?, y bueno espero que hallan disfrutado de el capitulo, dejen sus reviews y, a quien creen que le hallan disparado? D: hahaha bueno esto lo descubriran muy pronto xD nos vemos n.n**

**Atte. A Pilot**


	9. Venganza

-BAJA LA JODIDA ARMA!

Se escucho solamente un disparo, hubo un silencio por unos pocos segundos y de pronto el cuerpo de George cayo al piso, y Helena estaba detras de el, ella habia disparado

-Estan bien? -pregunto Helena-  
-Si, gracias Helena -dijo Chris-  
-Lionel -dijo Leon-

Leon se acerco al presidente Lionel y vio que el disparo le habia impactado en el hombro, debian actuar rapido

-Aqui Agente Kennedy, necesitamos asistencia medica en la oficina del president, de prisa!  
-Leon, estare bien, ustedes vayan  
-Pero, Señor..  
-Vayan! y acaben con esa perra

Leon recargo al presidente en la pared y solo asento

-Vamos Chris -camino Leon y Chris lo siguio- Helena, cuida al presidente voy a volver  
-Ten mucho cuidado -Helena le dio un beso a Leon y lo dejo ir, Helena se acerco al presidente-  
-Agente Harper, ya sabe su mision, espero que su equipo este listo  
-Lo esta señor, pero, a donde vamos?  
-A Colombia, le daran instrucciones en el aeropuerto

Chris y Leon habian subido al avion, ya habian pasado varias horas hasta que llegaron a lugar, las instrucciones decian que Natasha se encontraba en unas ruinas antiguas, bajo suelo, Chris y Leon acamparon a unos cuantos Kilometros del lugar y estudiaron como entrar y se prepararon para poder entrar, caminaron hacia el lugar.

-Crees que nos esten esperando? -pregunto Leon-  
-Si no fuera asi, me sorprenderia -dijo Chris-  
-Como la derrotaremos cuando la encontremos?  
-En mi pelea con Wesker, Sheva y yo usamos una especie de suero para contrarrestar sus poderes, esto no sirvio muy bien que digamos, pero ahora es 100% seguro que el suero que traigo conmigo funcionara en Natasha

Los dos caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar, entraron y todo parecia normal, una que otra trampa pero nada con que no pudieran lidiar, encontraron unas escaleras y bajaron cada vez mas, hasta que la zona de piedra termino entraron a unos laboratorios donde habia informacion de todos los experimentos que habian realizado, recolectaron y destruyeron todo lo que podian, hasta que llegaron a una zona aparentemente vacia, pero de pronto dos tubos criogenicos salieron del piso, en ellos habian dos Tyrants

-Ya veo, regresaron a los modelos antiguos -dijo Leon-  
-Si no esta roto, no lo reemplaces, supongo que eso penso Natasha -dijo Chris, de pronto un monitor se prendio y ahi estaba Natasha-  
-Caballeros, bienvenidos despues de tanto tiempo, me alegra saber que no se han olvidado de mi  
-Que es esto Natasha? -pregunto Chris-  
-Esto, es el legado de los Wesker, pero con un toque especial mio  
-Crei que habias dicho que, querias hacer tu propio legado y no tomar uno y reemplazarlo -dijo Leon-  
-Oh vaya bien que lo recuerdas Agente Kennedy, si, se lo que dije, pero me puse a investigar mas sobre el trabajo de Albert y de Alex, y todo lo que descubrieron es fascinante, todo ese poder, todo ese dominio podra ser mio, continuare su legado de ellos y lo moldeare a mi imagen  
-No eres tan diferente de Carla al parecer -dijo Chris-  
-Oh, que gracioso Capitan, pero no importa, lamento mucho que no esten cuando cree un nuevo mundo  
-Nuevo Mundo? -Pregunto Chris-  
-Los virus, seran esparcidos por cada rincon del planeta, Estados Unidos, Londres, Mexico, Colombia, Italia, todo el mundo  
-Los virus? de que hablas? -Dijo Leon-  
-Vaya que preguntan mucho, cada tipo de virus esta en un misil, desde el virus T hasta el Virus C y alguno que otro nuevo que cree, pero no entrare en mas detalles, solo los dignos sobreviviran al proceso de mutacion, y yo, sere la diosa de este nuevo mundo  
-Definitivamente estas loca -dijo Leon-  
-Depende de la perspectiva Agente Kennedy, pero bueno, no tengo tiempo de charlas, estoy muy ocupada, debido a que hoy es el gran dia, pero no se preocupen, no los dejare solos, mis guardaespaldas se encargaran de ustedes, adios caballero

El monitor se apago y de repente el liquido los tubos criogenicos empezaron a bajar, despues estos se abrieron y los Tyrants salieron

-Listo para la accion? -dijo Leon-  
-Pense que nunca lo dirias -dijo Chris-

Los Tyrants corrieron hacia ellos, Chris se fue contra el de la derecha y Leon el de la izquierda, estuvieron disparando varios cartuchos de sus rifles, pero parecian que estos no hacian nada, Leon recurrio a tomar su magnum, Chris hizo lo mismo, solos tenian un cargador los dos, lo gastaron derrumbando una especie de caparazon que cubria el corazon externo de los Tyrants, sin mas municiones tuvieron que recurrir al cuchillo, los Tyrants entraron en un estado de rabia en el que eran mas fuertes y un poco mas veloces, por mas que intentaba, Chris y Leon no podian conectar ni un golpe, un Tyrant tumbo a Leon, cuando este iba a darle el golpe final a Leon, se escucho un disparo de francotirador que dio un tiro limpio en el corazon del Tyrant, despues una figura negra llego a gran velocidad, le dio varios golpes al Tyrant al cual se estaba enfrentando Chris, despues lo tumbo al piso, tomo su cuchillo y lo clavo en su corazon

-Que demonios? -dijo Chris sorprendido- Jake?  
-El mismo, viejo -dijo Jake en tono egocentrico-  
-Jake? -dijo Leon, volteo y vio a Sherry con un francotirador- Sherry? Que hacen aqui?  
-Somos los refuerzos amigo -dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a Leon y le daba la mano-  
-Refuerzos? -Leon le da la mano a Jake y se levanta- quien les da ordenes  
-Ella -Jake señala a alguien detras de Leon-  
-Helena?  
-Hola, Leon  
-Que hacen aqui? no deberian estar aqui, es muy peligroso  
-Tranquilo, los 4 lo tenemos bajo control -dijo Jake-  
-4? Pero si solo son 3 -dijo Chris-  
-No, somos 4 -dijo Helena, mientras Jill se acercaba-  
-Hola cielo -dijo Jill-  
-Jill? -dijo sorprendido Chris- no se que hagan aqui, pero deben irse, es muy peligroso  
-Hey, ya lo dije, somos los refuerzos -dijo Jake-  
-No lo entienden -dijo Leon- no quiero que mas gente muera  
-Leon -dijo Helena- nadie va a morir, por eso ellos vinieron  
-Leon, yo preferiria morir, antes que saber que podia ayudar y no hacerlo -dijo Sherry-  
-Estamos aqui porque queremos, estaremos con ustedes siempre -dijo Jill-  
-Ehh lamento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo, pero tenemos compañia -dijo Jake, mientras señalaba a otras BOWS acercandose-  
-Escuchen, Natasha se encuentra un nivel mas abajo, vayan y detenganla -dijo Helena-  
-Pero ustedes -dijo Leon-  
-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, ustedes vayan

Leon asintio, el y Chris corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Natasha, llegaron a un cuarto de maquinas, habia planos e instrucciones, eran los controles para los misiles que iba a lanzar Natasha

-Asi que este es su plan -dijo Chris-  
-se escucharon aplausos atras de ellos- Bravo, debo admitir que estoy impresionada caballeros, no pense que lo lograrian -dijo Natasha-  
-Se acabo Natasha -dijo Chris- deten los misiles  
-Podria hacerlo, pero le quitaria lo divertido, asi que, que les parece si jugamos?  
-Esperaba a que dijeras eso -dijo Chris, mientras sacaba su cuchillo- estas listo Leon?

Leon no respondia, el estaba en una especie de shock, al ver a Natasha, al ver un clon exacto de Ada, se le venia a la mente todos esos recuerdos, no podia lidiar con ello, el sabia que no podria enfrentarse a Natasha

-Leon? -pregunto Chris-  
-No... no puedo hacerlo  
-Oh vamos, el niño sigue triste por la muerte de su noviecita? me repugnas  
-Leon, tu encargate de cancelar el lanzamiento, yo me encargo de ella  
-Si asi lo que quieres hacer Capitan -dijo Natasha-

En ese momento Natasha corrio rapidamente hacia Leon el cual corrio hacia la computadora para detener el lanzamiento, pero entonces Chris detuvo a Natasha con una tacleado

-Pense que ibamos a bailar -dijo Chris un tanto sarcastico-

Natasha se levanto furiosa y empezo a pelear con Chirs, una feroz batalla en la que nadie desistia, Natasha se habia molestado asi que tomo su arma y cuando estaba dispuesta a disparar hacia Chris, el le lanzo su cuchillo, ella lo esquivo pero esto fue solo una distaccion para que Chris tomara el arma de Natasha, Chris disparo pero Natasha esquivaba con gran velocidad, ella se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que tomo el brazo de Chris, lo torcio y lo tumbo al piso

-Lazamiento cancelado -se escucho desde la computadora-  
-Noooooo -dijo Natasha furiosa-

Su rabia hizo que estuviera a punto de dispararle a Chris pero entonces Leon intervino dandole un golpe en la cara a Natasha y quitandole su arma

-Oh, Agente Kennedy, veo que al fin se atrevio a jugar  
-Se acabo Natasha, entregate -dijo Leon-  
-Tendras que obligarme  
-No me hagas hacer esto  
-Quieres dejar de ser un idiota y enfrentarme? -dijo Natasha con furia- ohhh Leon ayuda, me muero, me mueeeeeeroooo! -dijo Natasha furiosa pero burlandose de Leon al mismo tiempo- solo eres un niño sentimental en un juego de adultos

Leon apreto los puños, entonces decidio usar esos recuerdos, como odio para enfrentarse a ella, Leon le dio un certero puñetazo a Natasha en la cara haciendola retroceder unos cuantos pasos

-Bien, veamos de que estas hecho -dijo Natasha-

Natasha corrio hasta Leon, el le disparaba repetidas veces pero ella esquivaba, las balas se le terminaron a Leon y este saco su cuchillo, Natasha trato de golpear a Leon pero el esquivaba y trataba de atacar igual, pero tampoco tenia mucho exito, tuvieron una feroz batalla en el que no habia dominante, pero de repente Leon tuvo otro recuerdo de Ada agonizando, lo que lo hizo distraerse y Natasha lo logro tumbar al piso

-Eres un tipo duro, guapo -dijo Natasha- pero no lo suficiente -Natasha tomo el cuchillo de Leon, pero en cuanto estuvo apunto de clavarselo, Leon escucho la voz de Chris-  
-Leon! -Chris le lanzo el suero a Leon, el rapidamente lo tomo y se lo lanzo a Natasha, esto la hizo retroceder, entonces Leon se levanto y presiono el boton para inyectarselo-  
-Que has hecho!? -Dijo Natasha de rodillas en el piso-  
-Te acabo de curar  
-QUE!? No! Mi poder! -dijo Natasha muy alterada- devuelvemelo, tenia que ser una diosa!  
-No mas, Natasha no mas

Leon volteo a ver a Chris, vio que estaba bien, Natasha aprovecho la distraccion y tomo el cuchillo de Leon nuevamente, ella se abalanzo hacia el y cuando se lo iba a clavar, Leon reacciono rapido y tomo el brazo de Natasha, le torcio el brazo, tomo el cuchillo, la tumbo al piso y le dio un golpe el cual la dejo inconsiente

-Al fin, estas acabada, perra

* * *

**Woooooooooooow, que intenso xD bueno, solo queria avisar que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimos, si lo se, que triste :c pero la buena es que lo subire mañana, asi que estense atentos n.n gracias por leer y ya saben dejen sus reviews y bueno nos leemos mañana en el ultimo capitulo :D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


	10. El Fin

Había terminado, al fin todo había terminado, lograron detener a Natasha, iban en el avión de regreso a Washington; Natasha iba en un lugar especial para prisioneros en el avión, mientras que los demás iban plácidamente descansando, todos excepto Chris, Chris se levantó y entro en la habitación del avión donde estaba detenida Natasha.

-Visitas? A esta hora? Me siento alagada Capitán –dijo Natasha-  
-Deja los juegos Natasha  
-Quien está jugando? Yo soy la que esta cautiva  
-Yo sé que había algo más detrás de todo esto  
-De que hablas?  
-No te hagas la inocente conmigo –dijo Chris algo molesto- actuaste muy diferente en Colombia que en otras ocasiones, ese no es tu Modus Operandi, que planeas en realidad?  
-Natasha soltó una leve risa y miro a Chris- En realidad quieres saberlo?  
-Dilo  
-Sabia que el escuadrón de la novia de Kennedy vendría, pero me intereso en especial una persona, una persona que está vinculada con los virus y Albert Wesker…  
-Jake, tu objetivo era Jake Muller –interrumpió Chris-  
-Por favor, Jake es un juego de niños, yo voy más halla  
-De que hablas? –pregunto muy confundido Chris-  
-Piénselo Capitán, quien está altamente relacionada con Albert Wesker y hasta la fecha tiene una variante del virus T en su cuerpo –dijo Natasha con una sonrisa-  
-Jill –dijo Chris un tanto asustado- tu objetivo era Jill  
-Bingo  
-Que planeabas hacer con ella?  
-Planeaba? Más bien planeo  
-De que hablas? –Dijo Chris furioso-  
-Veras, en el momento en el que los dejaron solos, ellos se enfrentaron a unos J'avo, y cumplieron su objetivo, suspendieron el estado de hibernación que tenía el virus en su cuerpo  
-QUE!? –Dijo Chris sorprendido- Como fue eso posible?  
-Recuerdas que hice más virus? Bueno, uno hizo el efecto perfecto en tu esposa –dijo Natasha con una sonrisa malvada-  
-Hija de perra –dijo Chris furioso-  
-Y ella entrara en control exactamente en 10 segundos, yo solo me sentare aquí, y veré como se derrumba su mundo Capitán –dijo Natasha confiada-

Chris salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, mientras iba de camino escucha por su radio a Leon

-Chris te necesitamos aquí urgentemente, es…  
-Jill, lo sé, voy de camino –dijo Chris-

Chris corrió desesperadamente hasta que llego y vio a Jill de rodillas en el piso escupiendo sangre y a los demás sin saber que hacer

-Chris, empezó apenas  
-Jill –Chris se arrodillo junto a Chris-  
-Chris, no lo puedo controlar esta vez –dijo Jill retorciéndose de dolor-  
-Jill, debes resistir, tenemos que llegar a Washington  
-No hay tiempo Chris, tomara control de mí en cualquier momento –dijo Jill con dolor- sabes lo que hay que hacer  
-Que? No, no, no, saldremos de esta  
-Chris, también es doloroso para mí, pero te amo, y no quiero que me veas cuando cambie –dijo Jill cabizbaja- hazlo –Jill sacó su arma y se la dio a Chris-  
-No, Jill…  
-Es lo mejor para los dos Chris –interrumpió Jill-  
-Chris, no tienes que hacerlo, lo hare… -dijo Leon-  
-No, lo hare yo –interrumpió Chris con una lagrima cayendo por su rosto- lo tengo que hacer –Chris sujeto el arma y apunto a Jill- Te amo  
-Te amo –dijo Jill y cerró los ojos-

De repente, solo se escuchó un disparo.  
El avión aterrizó en Washington al amanecer y todos fueron hacia destinos diferentes, excepto Leon, el llevo personalmente a Natasha hasta su celda, una celda especial para ella, la dejo ahí, la encerró, tomo una silla y se sentó en frente de la celda

-Todo esto por mí? Sí que sabes impresionar a una chica, guapo –dijo Natasha-  
-Se acabó Natasha, perdiste  
-Estas seguro agente Kennedy?  
-Muy seguro, te vas a pudrir aquí adentro, algo que disfrutare mucho  
-Esto es por Ada? Ohh vamos, lo siento, porque no me sacas de aquí y te lo recompenso –dijo Natasha en un tono coqueto y juguetón-  
-Por mas tentadora que sea la oferta, me temo que la rechazare, tengo novia –dijo Leon en un tono burlón-  
-Debía intentarlo –Dijo Natasha-  
-Disfruta tu estadía aquí –Leon se levantó y se dirigió a la salida-  
-Ya se lo dije a su compañero agente Kennedy, solo tengo que sentarme aquí y ver como se derrumba su mundo –Dijo Natasha confiada-  
-Pues tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo más –Dijo Leon y dejo la habitación-

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Te amo –Dijo Chris mientras le apuntaba a Jill con el arma-  
-Te amo –Dijo Jill y cerró los ojos-

En ese entonces Chris se decidió a disparar pero antes de que lo hiciera Leon empujo su brazo a un lado haciendo que le dispare a un asiento del avión, Jill al escuchar el disparo abrió los ojos, pero antes de reaccionar, Leon le dio un golpe en la cara dejándola inconsciente

-Leon, que demonios haces? –Dijo Chris un tanto furioso y sorprendido-  
-Podemos salvarla Chris  
-Ahh si? cómo? –dijo Chris enojado-  
-Mande a Jake a sacar una muestra de sangre a Natasha, el antídoto debe de estar en su sangre, pero lo vamos a sintetizar en cuanto lleguemos a Washington, por eso la noquee, al estar ella en un estado similar al de hibernación, las células del virus de Natasha no podrán atacar inmediatamente, ese fue su error de Natasha, no revisar su mercancía

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Chris y Jill estaban en un hospital de la BSAA, habían logrado sinterizar la vacuna y se la pusieron a Jill, teniendo éxito, y eliminando todo rastro del virus en su cuerpo.  
Por otro lado Leon y Helena estaban a punto de sentar cabeza, con Helena mudándose al departamento de Leon, pero Leon tenía una última cosa que hacer, paso al cementerio

-Espérame, no tardare –dijo Leon y bajo del auto, camino hasta que llego a la tumba de Ada- Hola, sé que no he venido en demasiado tiempo, pero he decidido darle un cambio a mi vida, me di cuenta que no puedo aferrarme siempre al pasado, así que aquí estoy, quiero que sepas que significaste demasiado para mí, pero es hora de dejarlo ir, recuerda que siempre te recordare como alguien especial, no lo olvides, este es el adiós Ada, los tiempos cambian –Leon saco de su chaqueta el collar de Ada y lo dejo sobre su tumba- Adiós –Leon camino hasta su auto y entro-  
-Supongo que fue difícil –dijo Helena-  
-Esta en el pasado –dijo Leon y miro a Helena- Los tiempos cambian –dijo Leon con una sonrisa y beso a Helena-  
-Ahora a dónde? –dijo Helena-  
-A casa –dijo Leon mientras conducía

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Ahhhh que lendo xD bueno, antes que nada perdón por no subir el final de la historia hace tiempo pero tuve unos problemas con mi PC y todavía los tengo ahorita mismo estoy desde otra PC prestada xD pero en fin, les agradezco mucho que leyeran esta historia de principio a fin, si les gusto dejen sus reviews si les gustaría una continuación háganmelo saber y pueden dejar ideas si quieren, gracias por leer en serio, nos vemos en otro Fic :'D**

**Atte: A Pilot**


End file.
